


An Introduction to Warding

by Chuck_Johannsen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Johannsen/pseuds/Chuck_Johannsen
Summary: Warding, the practice of adding protections or effects on a permanent basis, is a complex field. An education in the subject will take years to accomplish, but even the barest glance will provide beneficial for the inquisitive mind. Herein resides the basic knowledge required for the common Wardmaster.





	1. Chapter 1

                Warding.

                The original term is a combination of suzerain roots. The old Germanic _weard_ (to keep safe) provides the literal spelling, and the French _garde_ (stand watch/protect) adds to the meaning. The traditional sense includes a fine series of definitions, from calculated defenses to impenetrable barriers. This vocabulary extends to the magical realm with equal ease, becoming what many educated scholars believe to accumulate the most difficult branch of magic in existence ( _Warding: An Classic Art,_ by _Levinhand et al,_ 1999). Nigh any form of magic may be incorporated, from the subtle and flexible Charms to the powerful, unyielding Runes.

                To begin with, a _ward_ is any permanent feature created by a magic user that takes _thaumic_ power and concentrates it in or around a specific object ( _The Strange Lives of Koalas_ , by _Patronica Patron, pub. date unknown_ ). Wards may be used on any physical object, and with their capacity for utilizing nearly any branch of magic, contain a myriad of potential uses ( _Wards of the Romans_ , by _Caligula the Misunderstood,_ AD 44). The _Frigus_ family is useful for a vast array of cooling applications, from the icebox of a kitchen to containment zones for specimens native to the Polar Regions. Defensive methods incorporating _Frigus_ wards transfer heat from the target zone to an emitter array, reducing the temperature of the target zone to unlivable conditions. By contrast the _Clipeum_ branch is a branch designed to alter vectors or impact environments of physical contact ( _Atturnatus Compendium_ , _Chapter five: Shield Variants, Fifth Ed._ ).

     These two ward families are just a minute sampling of the vast array available to the intelligent Wardmaster. Efficient combinations of these schematics, combined by the efforts of a skilled or lucky creator will are limited solely by imagination and power. Even Arithmancy is brought to bear on this application, exemplified in how a true Master Wardmaster will incorporate a minimum of three families per ward, increasing the multiplier factors as power allows ( _Basic Wards_ by _Voltrik Immortalis_ ).

     The average Wardmaster will refer to his practice in four major collections. These four most common branches are, in order of difficulty: Energy, Matter, Divination, and Intent. This is not to say additional categories do not exist, but that the majority of wards used in modern times are considered within those categorical auspices.

     A beginning Wardmaster will focus upon the introductory methods of warding. Carving skills require precision and attention to detail, and are considered the most basic of initial practices. A knowledge of Runes is essential to this – what ward could be created lacking a foundation in this subject?

     This last variable applies with great emphasis on the final and most difficult Ward family: Intent. Languages adopt terms and phrases to grant meaning, and meaning is a realm where intent is everything. Intent-base wards occupy the very heart of Magic, where distractions cause death and worse. The Futhark rune _Fehu_ , or what is commonly used as _wealth_ is a blessing in Norse culture. The vertical core supporting two branching sticks translates to the English ‘F’ in current terminology, the intent latent within bearing good wishes and prosperity – centuries or even millennia of this association retain such qualities despite the knowledge of the caster. Even lifelong students of the subjects who wish to use such a rune for pranking or causing harm would be hard-pressed. Gainsaying the nature of an ages-old rune is fraught with peril.

     Yet such a thing is possible. A clever Wardmaster might use the _Fehu_ to bless the target’s enemies with prosperity, or to cause every unfortunate situation to grow and prosper at someone’s expense. Utilizing the common reversal or merkstave emphasizes the potency of the negative aspect, yet may still be overridden through the desire of the individual inscribing the mark, or the Intent of the owner of the object.

     It all comes down to what cleverness is possible, how much power is available, and how deep the carver’s knowledge rests. Warding is indeed a most subtle and dangerous art.


	2. Energy Wards

     Energy is, of course, the alteration and reduction of conditions prevalent in active locations. Lightning, heat or cold are some of the potential characteristics most common to the average Wardmaster. Charms are an additional consideration, as many charms employ transfers of energy in their motility. Transfiguration and Conjuration too may be applied in this warding family; the transfiguration of material and conjuration of other materials add or alter energy flow within the target range.

     As an example: the _Avis Oppugno_ charm creates a small flock of birds, depending on the skill of the caster. Looking into the Arithmancy behind the charm, it is obvious how Conjuration creates matter, and Transfiguration manipulates that matter into an avian form. If not for the lack of _thaum_ -dense qualities involved, the spell would be considered a matter of Transfiguration proper, but Charms is the primary family due to that feature.

     Basic wards against a charm like the _Avis Oppugno_ are then able to focus on one of three aspects: the magic required to initiate the charm, the Conjuration of material, or the Transfiguration of materials proper ( _Little Black Book,_ by _Majister Gabeowsky, MMIT_ ).

     Of the three avenues, foiling the first is most difficult: magic exists in concentrated bursts everywhere. To inhibit the magic required to create the _Avis Oppugno_ charm, the ward would need to have an Intent schematic, or else suppress every source of magic in proximity. This manipulation of energy quells the ability to concentrate magic in a form conducive to the caster’s desire. An advanced Wardmaster can apply this concept to a myriad of directives, from forbidding only weak magics to preventing all but the strongest sorceries in proximity.

     Azkaban, the Dark Isle, is a perfect example of the latter preventative measure. Reflective wards drain any effort from outside assailants, making safe zones in two specific regions upon the island where wizards may cast magic. Outside of those two places, any spell is diverted into high-quality absorption sites, _orichalcum_ in the old tongue. Permanent wards created to guide uncertain quantities of power to materials that absorb magic is a demonstration of ward mastery of the highest order.

     Basic outlines for energy wards consists of multiple portions, but can be distilled to two essential portions: the _source_ and the _focus._

     A _source_ can be interpreted as a reservoir, through which magic may be channeled. Without it the ward itself is nothing more than a crude drawing. As with all warding, a _source_ provides direction, a foundation upon which the sequence is based. Class I sources are the weakest, functioning as educational specimens and one-use enchantments using low quantities of power ( _Warding Levels_ by _Lord Grayson_ , 1233). Combat operations create versions of Class I wards in mobile situations; properly drawn, such a source may burn out a connection in a predictable timespan, allowing time-delay effect (see: _The Saga of Theodoric Sun-Fury,_ by _Snorri Sturleson,_ 1231).

     Source engravings are at their most powerful when engraved upon high-quality materials. A true master of his craft may observe a position and situate customized wards, but all others must utilize ward stones. These stones’ placement are calculated through centuries-old equations, and are made of literal stone in most conditions. Granite, marble and limestone are the most common materials but metals have been proven to serve well. For unknown reasons, the metallic nature of certain materials functions as a detriment to the ward indent ( _Issues Concerning Metal-Base Wardstones,_ by _Fudge and Baggold_ 1972). Beginners should practice with sandstone tablets before moving on to greater materials.

     The _focus_ performs as it sounds: a directive to what the magic inherent within the _source_ must do. This is the beauty and bane of Energy Wards: no further complexity is required, save for the directives as to what kind of energy, and to where or what it must do.

     Well-crafted foci may redirect vast quantities of power, befitting of such a ward. Lightning wards are common in plains country, and a clever Wardmaster may situate a Fire-base ward as a permanent cooling mechanism, superior to any Cooling Charm ( _1101 Fascinating Ward Designs_ , by _Asimov the Isaacson_ , 1955).

     However, the very best and worst associated uses of the Energy wards may be seen in the stone constructs of pre-historic cultures of Venezuela, located beneath the Catumbo River where it intersects with Lake Maracaibo ( _Phenomena of the World,_ by _Kegger ‘Keg’ Jackson, 2018_ ). The mysteries behind the construction of the Lightning Pillars remain unsolved to this day, but date prior to recorded history. Each pillar remains intact as if just built, yet channels power throughout its length at rates no wizard has been able to successfully calculate. The result of the wards may be seen in the constant lightning storms over the body of water, starting every night and ending after dawn.

     The only pictogram successfully translated on this construct has been linked to identical markings on the extinct communities found in the Diamantina Tableland, far to the south in Brazil. These pictograms combine elements identified to mean _death_ and _metal_ , which raises questions. The first is obvious: how did the builders manage to create a metal ward-source capable of generating so much power that constant lightning storms are occurring thousands of years later? What were their plans? And how come the entire populace seems to have died without leaving traces of war or some catastrophe?

     Perhaps younger wardmasters will solve this mystery. For now, it is enough to know that care must be taken in all warding endeavors.


	3. Divination Wards

     In brief, Divination was considered a practice of sophistry. Only individuals with more time and money than sense were practitioners, although skilled adherents were always in great demand. It was only after the rise of the unfortunately named Lord Dimwiddy (1534-1685) that the true potency of Divination was revealed. In his realm, no rebellious activity could be taken; Scrying, Foresight and Oaths were implemented to such a high degree that a near 100 percent accuracy rating was achieved by his law enforcement. In response, the surrounding nations engaged in a furious bout of research, seeking ways to circumvent those methods. It wasn’t until the Seventh Cursed Alliance deduced the underlying principles of Divination and created the Divination Wards in 1683. Three years later, an empire reliant on outdated information gathering techniques fell to the Alliance, and the International Secrecy eliminated what information-collecting wards remained ( _Unrecorded Histories,_ by _Dark Lord Phoenix_ , 1899).

_Note: Designs for information-collecting variety have been remanded to criminal status. Anyone seeking such knowledge may be charged with Treason, punishable by a minimum of three life sentences and/or Obliviation._

     Divination wards of the defensive kind possess a less complex nature than any other warding format. Whereas Energy wards require caution for their high-powered damage capacity, and shielding wards provide benefits and detractions through their physical manifestation, divination provides only an abstract impact. This is only to be expected, considering how Divination is also known as the Art of Artistry and the Realm of Creativity.

     While a forbidden art, Divination still exists under the classification of Charms, and retains certain facets necessary for functional administration. Legal activities, census calculations and intelligence matters all require informed individuals. At the same time, preventing the betrayal of said information must be considered. Therein lies the allowance of Divination Wards as a licensed, regulated aspect of warding proper.

     Without going into illegal details, Divination is the realm of probability.  Magic’s nature revolves around making the improbable possible, and Divination itself could be considered the visual aspect of this nature.

     Ergo, it is simplicity itself to derive that all a Divination ward needs must is obscure a specified location from the capacity of rendering improbable occurrences possible.

     The best rune combinations in this venture involve multiple runes in the _focus._ The best runes include _Laguz_ (formless, unknown) _, cher_ (protection from enemies, or defense of loved one) and _eihwaz_ (stability or strength). In extreme situations _hagalaz_ (destruction or chaos) and _naudhiz_ (need or unfulfilled desire) are used, but their inherently unstable nature may either counter their purpose or double their effectiveness. Adding them in the correct order, in constructive placements, creates what could be described as tangible imagination. This is the first in two primary methods for implementing Divination wards.

[ _Redacted_ ]

     The first method, known as the _Obscure_ methods, returns us to the initial postulate: that Divination is the art of making the improbable possible. A ward constructed in the fashion described would force a Seer or Scrying to perceive _every possible event._ This does not mean just one or two potential situations, nor even a dozen. In the province of Divination, the academic Realm of Creativity, the mind expects to observe certain things – and the best defensive wards convince the mind behind the Scrying to see everything it expects.

     This means, in other words, _nothing_. Just as light may be combined in all aspects to form a white fog, so too do the aspects of a well-constructed ward affect the Divination magics.

     [ _Redacted_ ] The greatest example of Divination Wards may be observed in their full glory _vis a vis_ the long-lost city of Atlantis. Its glories have been rhapsodized in works older than civilizations; empires had risen and fallen since its loss, and unknown throngs of researchers have been lost seeking answers behind its demise. Very few hold success, as can be expected from the remains of an ancient civilization where paranoia and greater wealth than half the empires since its time have amassed.

     What _is_ known references ancient spells created to protect what the Phoenicians called _The Dream._ History written by those not native to the island tells of its value to Atlantis. No armed fleet could approach it, nor could the most skilled _pegasi_ rider view its shores. While the latter is in all likelihood a result of strong Intent wards (see chapter 4 of this work), the Divination wards provided nearly all the protection needed.

     In the technical terminology referenced in earlier chapters, the source of these protections lies in the complex panoply of languages used. Legends assure us of the transporting abilities of Atlantis, and the great doorways that once crossed thousands of miles in a step. It is certain that a society as well-traveled as the Atlanteans understood the languages spoken outside their realm, and used it in their protections.

     This leads to the second method used in Divination wards: the _Confusion_ method.

     Whereas the _Obscure_ method incorporates rune structure in the _Focus_ , the _Confusion_ method relies upon a vast array of similar runes in the _source._ Unlike the _Obscure_ method, which requires coherent structures in calculated sequences in its _focus_ , the _Confusion_ method takes as many runes or structurally similar runes as the wardmaster knows, and places them all within the _source_ confines.

     As an example: if one were to place _hagalaz_ alone in the source, the only result would be a destructive outcome at an undetermined point. However, if _hagalaz,_ a Futhark rune were accompanied by a rune of similar meaning from Elder Futhark, their stability would be enhanced while the output would be increased. Adding such additional terms as _Isfet_ (Egyptian), _tupi_ (Etruscan) and _konton_ (Japanese) only increases the stability and power. Studies have shown that in Divination wards, the addition of terms to the source creates exponential growth. Terms associated, but in unrelated languages add to the strength still.

     When considering the sheer quantity of languages available to the Atlanteans and their desire for security, it is of little wonder how effective their Divination wards became.


	4. Intent Wards

    The smallest, and arguably most important, ward collective are the _Intent_ wards. This grouping provides flexibility to any ward scheme without actively participating in either the main _focus_ or _source_ designs. When power requirements are considered, it takes the longest to charge due to complexity; however once fully engaged, the Intent ward gives a significant enhancement to any ward system. The inclusion of an _Intent_ ward subsidiary component is an essential portion to any serious warding schematic

     Creating an Intent ward requires a healthy amount of imagination and willpower. Other wards apply simple triggers like on and off commands, single-style exclusions, or reactions to unchanging conditions. Utility of such commands cannot be overestimated. Their subtlety is lacking for long-term situations, the extended durations required of housing or other forms of civilization used by wizards. The Intent ward operates on purpose alone, as perceived by the supervising wardmaster.

     Inscribing sigils for Intent based wards pertains to less vocabulary and more a mastery of self. _Thurisaz,_ a rune meaning giants, strength or resistance, is often used in this case. The careful reader may recall the usage of this rune in Majister Vayne’s _Athalon Codicils_. The _Codicils_ stipulate a _Thurisaz_ rune for Matter wards, enhancing barriers when the correct focus is used. That strength can be interpreted in different ways, just as a gem may be described by five different men in ten different ways. Here, _Thurisaz_ may be set as a watch term for brute force, or unthinking force.

     An example of using _Thurisaz_ can be found in the troll observation platforms, deep in the Ural Mountains. Wards are set in place around each platform, set to activate under certain conditions, events, and times. When the wardmaster first inscribed these protections, he needed to visualize the effect desired in as many permutations as possible. A frequent mnemonic association used by English wardmasters is the Hogwarts Express, rapidly approaching the location under protection. The wardmaster must then create the ward, while holding the cause in mind, while adding layers of intent to the ward itself.

     To the novice, this sounds easy: merely think of something large and fast, while writing down a few symbols.

     In reality it is close to a master musician at the peak of his abilities. A good violinist will have practiced for unthinkable hours, memorizing the aural qualities of each note. He will listen to other musicians around him, matching his volume and tempo to theirs. During that, he must also be aware of future shifts in the music, readying himself ahead of time for every alteration. Then, keep in mind that on top of all this, the actual physical motions must be under precise, absolute control at every moment, for the duration of the performance – frequently hours without stop.

     Such is the subtle complexity of an _Intent_ Ward. Every other ward is affected by its presence, all conditions and strengths are matched by its willpower. A weak-minded wardmaster may install an _Intent_ ward, but the end result will degrade the whole schematic.

     In the _Legend of Ozymandias,_ by Lord Snafu the Unbeatable, we see this exemplified in legend, first recorded by the _Gilgamesh Epocha_ (author unknown) _,_ in Sumerian form. His musings tell of stories handed down as a myth from his ‘great, great, grandfather’s grandfather,’ which if taking the average wizarding lifespan into account, places the origin point perhaps two thousand years prior to the writing (circa 5,000 BC).

     As the tale is told, the Great Wizard-Emperor Ozymandias desired a safe hold for his treasures. Already there were a great many protections in place, ranging from implacable golems to death wards derived through his magi. Yet his paranoia grew in proportion to his wealth, and the defense became ever more elaborate.

     And so it was, that Wizard-Emperor Ozymandias demanded more and more wards, the most sophisticated possible ( _Note: As scholars know, the Sumerians recorded the earliest usage of_ Intent wards [see: _Secrets of the Past,_ by _Yas Cha,_ 1991]). The greatest wardmasters known to the Five Realms were summoned, and laid such enchantments that it was believed that not even the gods could remove what he placed within, a challenge he delivered every seventh day in the courts of the Temples.

     The capstone to this security was a massive stone construct, bearing the body of a lion beneath the visage of the Wizard-Emperor. As the last etchings were engraved, Ozymandias we overcome with jealousy, and demanded the right to finalize the last ward himself. Against the advice of his wise men, and indeed against every tenet of common sense, his wishes were obeyed, and the last runes were placed by his own hand.

     Here in the records, information becomes difficult to translate. The best versions appear to agree that his lack of training became a severe handicap.

     Wizard-Emperor Ozymandias transmitted his desire to protect what was his, and only his. Horrible magics, combined by the best minds and empowered through ritual sacrifices (See Chapter 5: Near Wards of this work) took the full meaning of their existence and ripped his soul from his body, entombing the desire and will into the lion-wizard construct.

     The common reader is fully aware of Serpent’s Law: disruption of an established enchantment will release _thaumic_ energy in proportion to the power inherent within its constraints.

     What the reader must understand is that full studies of the text indicate that the reserves of every notable wizard in the nation lay in this defensive network. How this affected said wizards and witches is not known, nor are records in the _Epocha_ clear on the conditions following this mishap. What _is_ known is that the apparent gods perceived the arrogance of Wizard-Emperor Ozymandias and struck him down for his impertinence, erasing all of his works into a cautionary tale. Given the known location of this proto-Sumerian civilization, we understand its location to be in Northeast Africa, a land rich in grasslands, jungles and enough resources to wage war on two other civilizations at once.

     Today, the same place is known as the Sahara Desert.

     Caution in _Intent wards_ cannot be overstated. Before initiating an _Intent ward_ , it is imperative that the creator be fully certified by professionals. Moreover, unless the wardmaster has a clear idea of what is desired, he should not proceed. Better to lose a fee than an entire civilization.


	5. Matter Wards

        Wards involving matter are some of the most complicated warding schema in existence. While their creation and maintenance is not as profound as Intent wards (see Chapter 4), nor as problematic as certain other wards which must not be named, the necessity of their complexity means very few Wardmasters are competent enough to create such a construct. Despite this difficulty, it can be argued that matter wards are the best and foremost reason wizarding society has maintained its dominance. Every species utilizes methods of combat involving solid objects, whether a troll’s club, centaur’s arrows or goblin swords. Muggles utilize no alternative forms of combat, which allows a single ward to provide shelter against the widest variety of assaults. Protection allows time for rest and recuperation, which alone are priceless rewards.

        Given these advantages, it is of little surprise that studies upon Matter Wards are among the greatest of all wards. Variants include the _Protego_ charm family, the _Impasse_ enchantments and a goodly number of protective sorceries. What makes the Ward so integral to defenses however is not its capacity for deterring physical attacks, but the inherent ability to affect material. Transfiguration, Conjuration, and even Alchemy are affected by this ward, albeit not to the same extent.

The issues facing Matter wards are legion. A simple shield, if the design is mismanaged, will inhibit air-flow and rainfall. Magic is drained in the effort of supporting such a structure, and creates a dead zone through which no one may enter or exit. These dead zones remain bereft of life until the ward is removed; incapable of supporting even the smallest creatures.

     A good basic beginning ward paradigm will have a _source_ including _Eihwaz_ (strength) and _Mannaz_ (support). The _focus_ will utilize _Ansuz_ (usual understanding is Prosperity or Vitality) and _Pertho_ (Protection). These, of course, are only the beginning basic runes of the _Futhark_ lexicon, and should not limit the beginning wardmaster’s studies.

     Matter Wards have been used since before the Greek city-states ( _History of Warding,_ by _Zanzibar Topperston,_ 1972), which has left a great deal of time for specialization, or categories.

_Clipeum_ wards form the bulk of shielding Matter wards, surrounding structures and gathering points with defenses ( _Old Words_ by _Lancelot Overfont and Lt. Cmdr. Grimjaw_ ). Fortifications, battle wizards and safety-minded folk of every race desire this form of protection, paying optimal prices on any market. The most ignorant wardmaster will be able to earn a comfortable living even if the only ward schematic he knows is the _clipeum_ variant. For further interest, the best example of the _clipeum_ ward can be found in the Grecian Security complex, in the city of Thebes. These wards held against attacking armies for over a century, strengthened through generations of wardmasters.

_Note: Visitors would be advised to prepare themselves for non-human personnel. Greece is an ancient society with treaties going back millenia; locals take deep offense at perceived insults to their culture._

_Mutatio_ wards are a smaller class of Matter Wards that detect or initiate changes involving Transfiguration ( _Flipsy Tricksy_ by _Lady H. Aichsdotter_ ). Triggering one of the conditional settings for the wardline (perimeter upon which the _focus_ is set) initiates the effect of the ward itself, manifesting in any number of applications. The great Egyptian wizards were specialists in this field, turning unauthorized entry (aka the so-called ‘tomb raiders’) into hideous monsters (see: _Secrets of the Tombs_ by _Sfu-gen-tao,_ 1827).

  _Conditional_ wards operate under explicit restrictions. While all wards contain some semblance of conditional aspects, the _Conditional_ branch wards are made up of single-purpose emplacements, encrypted to specific events or commands. These are the most common wards in urban situations; larger homes with open floor plans in the equatorial zones retain specialized wards designed to block the most harmful portions of sunlight ( _Manipulación de la luz_ by _Lunatica de la Vega, Chpt. 4_ ), and Indonesian rural fishing villages erect large wards whose sole purpose is to prevent mosquito from entering the village proper ( _Customs of the Sea-People_ by _Vayne the Great, p. 31-122_ ).

     In this author’s considered opinion however, the most beautiful utilization of the _Conditional_ ward is the ancient thermoregulatory ‘ _Jen’Wal’_ arrangement, named after the first two glyphs observed in the permanent grounding, situated below Yellowstone National Park. In most cases, experts would classify this warding arrangement under the Energy Ward system, and rightly so. Massive quantities of heat generated through volcanic activity can be used as a source for potent, if unstable, enchantments. The wards deep within the Yellowstone Park are more related to physical wards in how they redirect metamorphic rock as it solidifies, melts and re-solidifies. As the only purpose of these wards is to manipulate a precise form of near-molten stone, this renders its position in the _Conditional_ grouping.

     To date, the best example of the _Jen’Wal_ warding system is a series of subterranean caverns in an undisclosed location (visited by this author after certain Oaths were made). What ward symbols remain visible have a haunting beauty, lines of liquid obsidian flowing through regular panels of granite. No current method is capable of successfully replicating this form of warding; constant observation shows recurring sequences without clarification. These symbols follow no known language, but correlate with volcanic activity in the Park itself.

_Note: Tampering with the Jen’Wal Wards is a Federal offense in the Magic Confederacy of America, punishable up to and including execution. ICW regulation rates the potential hazard as a Title IX Unknown, punishable with lifetime imprisonment, Obliviation and removal of Family status._

     Interested parties may wish to observe the Warding Competitions held every three years, rotating between capital cities. While all ward categories are present, the Matter Ward portion draws audiences internationally. If presented with the opportunity, the traveler should take advantage of the opportunity.

 

 


	6. Near-wards

     The final grouping for this short work is what we shall call the _Near_ wards. That is to say, enchantments that are similar enough in function as to be mistaken for true wards, but are not in the same classical definition as we know it.

     Classic definitions of wards can be found in any textbook. Typical forms go back to the pre-Roman adaptations, in the Greek _Thérmansi kai yperáspisi tou Spitioú_ , (Warming and Defending the Home) lessons. Herein we find: _Wards are the occurrence of engravings upon the firmament, granting the blessing of the humors in the aether to that of Gaia’s domain._

     Rephrased in modern terms: Wards are a magic requiring physical interaction with a grounded element, in order to bring focus of thaumic (also defined as ‘magical’) power in a coherent and organized fashion.

     However, there is clear evidence for traditional magics that provide similar benefits without requiring a physical element. Many high-priced specialists will construct wards without laying new stones or carving lines on domiciles. Yet these other constructs perform functions identical to that of official Wards. Like that first Carolingian ruler Pepin the Short once wondered: if the king no longer possesses power, should he remain king? Brought to relevance, if such engravings are no longer needed, why should the title remain in the one practice’s domain?

     In answer, there are no true wards possible without at least some physical aspect. A high-level wardmaster is capable of modifying, improving, or even rewriting a currently existing wardscheme, but without some form of permanence the effect evaporates. Some few wizards have advanced the art of forming impressions without use of stylus or tablet to a nigh art form, enabling an almost mystical ability to create defenses out of apparently nothing (see _Writing Without Letters, a study of the Impression Masters,_ by _The Patron of Us_ ). In reality, their magic seeks out hard stones at appropriate locations, impresses the desired runes upon them, and creates the necessary connection.

     This practice of creating wards without wardstones remains a subset of Warding proper.  But there are other methods that mimic wards without earning the title.

     The _Fidelius_ Charm is one of these near-wards. While requiring a massive amount of intricate power manipulation, and a deep comprehension of exotic arithmancy, the end result is concealment from all who seek out a position. The better known the place, the more difficult the charm. Hiding a small rock takes, by comparison, almost no effort in comparison to concealing a Family Manor.

     Certain aspects of the _Fidelius_ are similar to wards. It protects a physical location, incorporates a form of _Source_ and _Focus_ aspects, and can be energized again and again without loss of effectiveness.

     The non-ward characteristics are more striking. There is no physical aspect to the _Fidelius._ If the Secret Keeper were to expire or reveal the location, there would be no feedback reaction. The Secret Keeper could choose to reside within the hidden place, but unless non-human interaction could periodically reduce the impact, it would drive him or her insane (see: _Knowing the Unknown,_ by _Lady Aichsdotter,_ 1634). In addition, the interaction of magic and the protection is of two widely different fields: wards gather power from their surroundings, needing only a small ‘spark’ as it were from the caster. The _Fidelius_ requires a massive quantity of power from the caster, and then slowly adds to that power throughout its existence, absorbing it from the initial caster.

     For these reasons the _Fidelius_ is rarely used in modern times. A constant, if minor, reduction in available power is perceived as too close to sacrificial magics banned by treaty (see: _Unmentionables,_ by _Dewey Wana Gother_ , 1899), and its permanence far too reliant on a single individual’s whims.

     A focus on rendering a specific chunk of geography invisible and unknowable brings us to the Unplottable Ward.

     Unplottable wards are, in fact, neither Unplottable nor wards. A better description would be a Forgetfulness Plinth.

      Historically, there have always been places designed to be Unplottable. Since the beginning of time, jealousy and covetousness have plagued mankind. It is little wonder how various cultures developed their own variations of the enchantment.

     Of particular note to European history are the multiple _Unseelie_ records. Muggle thought reduces this complex hierarchy to fairy tales and legends, not realizing the vast history rooted in what they deem ‘fanciful tales.’ It is true there are non-human Courts, and those political entities still exist out of touch with the rest of reality. _However,_ it is important to note that provenanced findings reveals the great Merlin as being a member of the Unseelie, and the infamous Morgana a frequent participant in various Court functions.

     These various Courts once held sway over much of Europe until the early 1500s. The Winter Court claimed parts of Denmark, Scandinavia and Poland, while the Summer Court occupied large swaths of Gaul, Brittania and southwest Europe.

     Each Court made its own rules regarding interaction with what they termed ‘Outsiders’, and a great portion dealt with remaining Unplottable.

      According to _Thoughts on the Past_ by Ronald McGonagall (12th Ed., 1772), _“… our path twisted verily‘round the great trees as the Great Road wot. Such fantastic sights did I see ‘ere stopping for the night that I did beat my manservant for adding mushrooms to mine fare. The greatest surprise came when upon retiring for the non I did search my map for the valley through wich I had passed, and it were not there (_ sic _).”_

     The work goes on to explain: _“… and a most curious folk didst enter mine camp after the moon was risen. ‘twas only through the great cunning of our enchantments that we did see them, and glad was my heart that we did pay the uncouth folk (_ goblins _) their blood money (_ reference to religious texts rather than blood sacrifice - Editor _). For the evil repute for which these Unseelie are known is well-earned; their invasion did cleave a path straight to milady’s chambers where the twins didst slumber. Straightaway we raised the hue and cry, and I slew two of the leaf-eared folk even as they sought to overwhelm the wards I did place in fear of such a fate.”_

     Key points to take from these excerpts are this:

  * A traveling party entered an unknown forest, despite being equipped with maps. Cartography was a well-established art even by muggles at this time, which shows there had to be a way to render entire forests from records – ergo Unplottable similitudes.
  * The Unseelie identified here are called ‘leaf-eared’, an Old English affection for Elvish folk, and were infamous for being both hard to see and kidnappers of children (see: _Impotence and the Great Works of the Summer Court_ , by Murray Tylerson, and _Fate of the Fae,_ by _Jacob the Black,_ 1812). The Summer Court especially was fond of being unseen, whilst the Winter Court preferred a method that gave a ‘sporting chance’ to their potential victims (see: _Games of the Northern Fae,_ by _Onov Demriley, date unknown_ )



     Continuing, we must address Blood Wards.

     Blood Wards were once a part of the Ward definition. Their construction, which shall be covered for educational purposes alone, is almost identical to that of the standard ward. A key difference is that the individual creating the ward must be spiritually or biologically close to the area under protection. Another key difference is that instead of using silver, gold or even mithril in quenching the runic inscription, the creator must use blood.

( _Note: the following is for educational purposes only, and as such is exempt from the 1701 ICW Sanguine Sanction H-392_ )

       Deriving power from blood is perhaps the oldest magic in existence. The most ancient sorceries claimed ‘Life is in the blood’ (cited in: _Sanguis Magia,_ by _Nigrum Dominus,_ 115 BC), and a truer statement has never been written. All sacrifice is of life, whether it be taking time to help a friend write a paper or intercepting a spell with your own body. Many others have written this in far better phrases, but the summation can be derived as thus: _Sacrifice is the greatest power in existence._

       Certain spells change from effective to devastating with the addition of a single drop of blood. It is a primal energy, untamed and irrevocable. To use it in the past was a means of survival, a place where strength to defend superseded what drawbacks might make such stratagems unpalatable.

       Usage of blood in wards was once a popular practice. All of the Old Families in England still use a form of Blood Magic in their Heir rituals, and the oldest Manors as a rule are protected by wards erected before the Sanction of 1701. As wards only grow more powerful as time progresses, only a fool would attempt breaching their defenses. Gringotts of the Goblins, the Floating City of Ayers Collective and the Forbidden City all continue to use these practices despite international law, and as such are either fully or partially under Interdiction. No one may enter or leave unregulated sections at any time, and entire fortunes have been spent creating safe zones where individuals may visit the handful of regulated localities.

       In conclusion, whether creating defenses for homes or improving the quality of life, wards are an assured answer. What we can learn from history shows we must continue building upon what is known; a ward is only the superlative defense so long as it remains intact. We look forward to seeing what new defenses will be made in the creative genius of the next generation!


End file.
